


Quand la famille s’agrandit...

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Les enfants de Tony [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bots Feels, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony and his Bots - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...les enfants sont perturbés (et le font savoir)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand la famille s’agrandit...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Adding a new member to the family...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849868) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan)



> Imaginez qui vous voulez avec Tony.

Tony scrutait avec intensité des lignes de code sur sa tablette. Depuis quelques temps, Dummy faisait encore plus de bêtises qu’avant. Et cette fois, Butterfingers et You, d’habitude de bons petits robots obéissants et calmes, s’y étaient mis aussi. Tony était déterminé à découvrir le pourquoi du comment de ce changement de comportement.

 « Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, je pense que le problème vient d’ailleurs. »

« Si tu sais ce qui se passe, Jarvis, dis-le-moi. Parce que là, je suis à court d’idée ! » Tony s’affala dans le canapé du labo. Il ne l’avouerait jamais mais l’idée que quelqu’un ait réussi à s’infiltrer dans son système et à changer le code de ses robots sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive le rendait malade d’inquiétude et de rage. Il ne savait pas si son autre hypothèse (que d’une manière ou d’une autre leurs programmes soient en train de se dégrader) était pire ou non.

« La situation a dégénéré à partir du moment où vous avez déclaré avoir des sentiments pour… »

« Ok, stop ! J’ai rempli mon quota de discussion sur mes… _sentiments_ … pour au moins une décennie ! Dans la liste, très courte, des personnes avec qui en discuter, tu es dans les dernières places, Jarvis. » Une grimace d’effroi sur son visage, Tony s’appliquait à respirer calmement. Malgré son envie de s’enfuir à l’autre bout de la planète, voire de demander à Thor s’il pouvait lui faire visiter Asgard, Tony se força à reprendre la discussion.

« Ok. Qu’est-ce que mes… qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec le comportement de mes robots ? »

« C’est la première fois que vous avouez en ressentir pour une personne. C’est également la première fois que vous entretenez une relation sur une aussi longue durée. »

Tony fixa d’un regard incrédule une des caméras de Jarvis.

« J’ai reçu un coup sur la tête lors de notre dernier combat, c’est ça, c’est forcément ça parce que je pourrais jurer que j’ai l’impression que tu es en train de me dire que Dummy, You et Butterfingers sont **jaloux**  ! Ce qui est absurde ! Totalement absurde ! »

« C’est très logique au contraire, Monsieur. Des dizaines d’années d’étude attestent que les enfants sont perturbés lorsque la structure familiale est modifiée. Et qu’ils se lancent alors dans de nombreux actes stupides pour retrouver l’attention de leurs parents. »

« Depuis quand es-tu un expert en psychologie, Jarvis ? » Ironisa Tony, par automatisme.

« Depuis que vous m’avez programmé pour devenir un expert en tous domaines, Monsieur. »

Le cerveau de Tony buggait. Ça arrivait dès que Tony devait intégrer une composante émotionnelle à une analyse. Jarvis se tut, sachant, par expérience, qu’il fallait laisser du temps à son créateur pour digérer ce type de fait.

Le silence fut rompu au bout de quelques minutes par un petit bip. Tony sortit de sa stupeur pour se retrouver nez à caméra avec Dummy. You avait saisi un pan de son t-shirt avec sa pince. Butterfingers, quant à lui, pressait son corps contre la jambe de Tony.

Les trois robots fixaient Tony en silence.

Celui-ci finit par bouger et commença à tapoter chacun des robots, tour à tour. Après avoir rassemblé son courage, il se mit à parler :

« Hmm… C’est pas parce que je suis… » respiration profonde «  _en couple_ … que je vais cesser de venir ici… Vous croyiez vraiment que **moi** , Tony Stark, j’allais laisser quelqu’un changer mes habitudes ? »

Dummy et You hochèrent de leurs caméras. Butterfingers se dirigea vers un des placards du labo et l’ouvrit. Il en sortit une bouteille de scotch qu’il brandit vers Tony.

« Oh. … D’accord, c’est vrai que je bois moins… Mais je viens toujours aussi souvent ici et je vous donne autant de travail que d’habitude. »

Butterfingers rangea la bouteille et revint se presser contre Tony. You resserra sa prise sur le t-shirt. Dummy posa sa caméra sur le genou de Tony.

« Oh, petits imbéciles, je ne vais pas vous abandonner, je vous le promets. »

Il reprit sa distribution de caresses.

Après plusieurs tentatives pour s’éclaircir la voix, il s’adressa à Jarvis :

« Heureusement que tu es plus rationnel qu’eux, J. Parce que je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que tu ferais en guise de caprice. »

« … J’ai simplement accepté le fait que je n’avais aucun droit d’interférer avec votre mise en couple, Monsieur. » Répondit Jarvis sur son ton le plus neutre. « … Pour être honnête, je dois avouer à Monsieur qu’il a bien choisi. Je me suis trouvé déconcerté de penser que j’aurais préféré pouvoir émettre des objections. »

« Ok… apparemment tu es le plus stupide de la bande. Je compte sur toi pour me dire si je m’apprête à faire une bêtise. Ou pour m’éclairer quand je suis aveugle aux… _sentiments_ … des autres. C’est-à-dire, à chaque fois que j’interagis avec quelqu’un. » Tony termina sa tirade en marmonnant.

 « Donc, maintenant que vous êtes tous rassurés de vous savoir irremplaçables… est-ce qu’on peut clore cette discussion ? J’ai définitivement rempli mon quota pour au moins trois décennies... Allez, au travail, faignants ! »

Tony repoussa les robots et se dirigea vers sa table de travail, en aboyant des ordres à tout va.

Et il nierait jusqu’à la fin de ses jours qu’il fit attention, pendant plusieurs jours, à donner des occupations à ses quatre créations à part égale. Tout comme il nierait que cette discussion avait eu lieu. Ou que ses yeux s’étaient trouvés un peu humides vers la fin.


End file.
